


The Man in Black

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Costume Kink, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fancy dress, guns, and a very inspiring pair of jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man in Black

Nick adjusted his hat and smiled at his lover. "So what do you think?"

Ryan smiled slowly. "Oh, very nice. I love those jeans. I hope they're not hired because I want to see you in them again."

Nick looked down, confused. "Why? They're just jeans."

Shaking his head, Ryan chuckled. "No, they're definitely not 'just' jeans. They're worn jeans that look like they've been painted on. They're clinging to you so tightly I'd have to be jealous if I wasn't so bloody turned on."

"I've had them for years. I mainly wear them when I'm on a dig or something." He looked down at them again. "I don't see anything special about them."

"Well, we have conclusive proof Stephen's not gay then," Ryan said with a grin. "If he's seen you in those more than once and never grabbed you he must be straight!"

Nick shook his head. "You're nuts. What do you think of the rest of the outfit?"

"I like the hat. And the guns are very nice." He tilted his head. "A professional gunfighter would have his holster tied off though. That's flapping around. You need some string..." He rummaged through a junk drawer and pulled some out, kneeling at Nick's feet. "Like this." He carefully tied the bottom of the holster to Nick's thigh. "Not so tight that you can't move but enough to keep it from flopping around and distracting you and more importantly it's easier to draw your gun." He trailed his fingers up the inside of Nick's thigh.

Nick shivered. "We should get going or we'll be late."

Ryan smirked up at him. "I hear that's fashionable..." He brushed his fingers over the inside of Nick's leg again. "I have a whole raft of weapon related puns running through my head but I'll spare you because they're all horrendous." He smiled and squeezed the bulge in Nick's jeans gently.

Nick leaned back against the wall, dislodging his hat so that it tilted at an impossible angle over his eyes. He moaned softly. "It couldn't hurt to be a few minutes late I suppose."

Ryan hurriedly unfastened Nick's jeans and chuckled delightedly when he realised the other man wasn't wearing any underwear.

Nick blushed. "They're too tight to get boxers under and I couldn't find anything else clean."

"I like it. You should go without more often. I like being able to get at you easily." Ryan stroked Nick's cock gently and then leaned forwards to swirl his tongue around the head like it was a lollipop. "Mmm, my favourite treat," he teased. Before Nick could reply, Ryan sucked the head into his mouth and then took his cock all the way in, swallowing around it.

Nick groaned again and tried to thrust into Ryan's mouth. His lover had a tight grip on his hips though and all he could do wash wriggle ineffectively and moan to encourage him.

Ryan used his knowledge of Nick's reactions to take him to the edge quickly and then hold him there before grazing his teeth very lightly along the underside of Nick's cock. A hoarse cry was his only warning before his mouth was filling with salty liquid. He swallowed hurriedly and then pulled back, licking the softening member until Nick whimpered and tried to pull away. He tucked Nick back into his jeans and stood up with one last pat to his cock once he'd done the jeans back up again.

Nick kissed him slowly, scouring every taste of his own seed from Ryan's mouth. "You're going to kill me one of these days."

"But not today," Ryan said with a grin. He pulled back and straightened Nick's cowboy hat. "Let's go." He lowered his voice to a growl. "And then when we get home you can fuck me wearing just that hat."


End file.
